


Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bloodlust, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blood

Blood becomes your diet when you become a vampire.  
The smell which made you puke is suddenly sweet.  
Every Vampire suffers from blood lust.  
Even Clint did.  
You have to learn how to exercise control.  
The person you love,  
His or Her blood is the sweetest to you.  
It sings to you.  
Basically, blood controls you.


End file.
